Real World
The , also known as , is the home world of humans in the various Digimon anime, manga, and games. Usually, the main scenario used from the Real World is . In , the Human World is adjacent to the Green, Island, Corridor, Factory, Lake, and River Zones of the . In Digimon World 3, 's goal is to merge with the entire and become the ultimate being, . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Buenos Aires is the home of a pair of twins who witness the battle against .Digimon Adventure: Storyboard In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Australia is Tom's home. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Canberra is the home of someone who witnesses the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Sydney is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Data Squad, Austria is the home of the Norstein family. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Toronto is the home of a middle school boy who witnesses the battle against . In Digimon Fusion, when Mikey Kudō tries to slow with bad gags, he tells a gag about penguins existing in In Japanese, sounds similar to .. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Taiwan is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . It is also the home of a middle school student who warns Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi about the launch of the "Peace Keeper" nuclear missile. In Digimon Data Squad, led an attack against Egypt. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Fiji is the home of three boys who witness the battle against . In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Rumiko Nonaka is in Paris for a fashion-related engagement. In Digimon Tamers, Janyu Wong has a friend in Germany. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Berlin is the home of two middle school punks who witness the battle against . In Digimon Frontier, Zoe Orimoto spent most of her life in . In Digimon Fusion, when the Old Clock Shop Man summons heroes from different universes, Yolei Inoue, , Keenan Crier, and team up to fight 's agents in Rome. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals, Davis Motomiya, , Yolei Inoue, , Cody Hida, and are at a beach in Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III when they receive an e-mail from Kari Kamiya asking for help. Ichiban Town is the hometown of Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, Sho Kahara, and Tooru in Digimon Next. Hikari District The is the main Human World setting for Digimon Next. Ichiban Town Park The is a park located in Ichiban Town. Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, and Sho Kahara meet Norn Mikihara in the park. In Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama lives in . In Digimon Adventure, when the return to the , they see in the sky. In Digimon Fusion, after is captured, the Old Clock Shop Man makes a joke about Betsumon coming from . Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute The is an institute located in an unspecified city in C'mon Digimon. Shin'ichirou Jōsaki is the heir to it. Shin'ichirou has Kentarou Kamon and Bun go there to fight him and his , with Makoto Abe and two of his and Kentarou's classmates as spectators. City is the hometown of Junior, Ivy, and Teddy in Digimon World 3. MAGAMI Online Center The is where people set up their Digimon Online accounts in Digimon World 3. Junior, Ivy, and Teddy go there to set up their accounts. Chamber Room The is where players have access to the . Junior arrives at the Chamber Room and says his Account Name to the Operator. After that, he enters the Chamber Capsule, which closes when Ivy and Teddy arrive. Street Corner The is a street corner located in Kusanagi City. Junior waits for Ivy and Teddy who are late to play Digimon Online. After they finally arrive, the three head to the MAGAMI Online Center. oDanold oDanold'Partial name. is a located in an unspecified city in '' . It's name is a reference to . Akiho Rindou eats at the oDanold while battling Taiga and . = = In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Takato Matsuki, , Henry Wong, , , and Ryuuji Tamashiro arrive in Okinawa through the . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the town Kinu lives in. On March 4See timing issue., 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi are on vacation at their grandmother's house when Taichi "Tai" Kamiya calls them to help in the battle against . The two siblings then start searching for a computer in the nearby houses. Nabara Salon In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the barber shop where Floyd works. On March 4, 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi go there to use the computer. File:M2 34.png|The shop's sign Takeshita Electronics In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the electronics store where works. On March 4, 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi arrive at the store and ask to use the computer, but the attendant states it's not hooked to the Internet. After picking a fight with attendant, Shou takes the kids to Nabara Salon while doing his delivery. In Digimon Tamers, when Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka search for the origins of the Blue Card, they go to . is the main Human World setting for Digimon Fusion. Game World Game World is an arcade center in Digimon Fusion. Tagiru Akashi is playing a game in the arcade when Yuu Amano finds and the two discuss about Tagiru wearing goggles to mimic his hero Mikey Kudō. Tagiru then sees and picks a fight with Ren Tobari who just stumbled on him. Yuu sees Ren's X Loader and the boy leaves saying he's busy. Tagiru then chases Ren and catches him, along with Ryouma Mogami and Airu Suzaki, jumping through a Time Shift portal then follows them through it. Yuu witnesses this and leaves to report to Mikey. Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop The Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop'This name is used for organizational purposes as an official name is not available. is a mysterious clock shop run by the Old Clock Shop Man in ''Digimon Fusion. The Old Clock Shop Man takes Tagiru Akashi to his shop and gives him a crimson X Loader after asking if he is determined to fight Digimon. When Mikey Kudō goes to the place where the shop was supposed to be, he doesn't find it, and the Old Clock Shop Man shows up and tells him that his shop is not on a fixed location. Shinonome East Middle School In Digimon Fusion, the '''Shinonome East Middle School is the school Mikey Kudō, Tagiru Akashi, and Yuu Amano attend. Shinonome Elementary School In , the Shinonome Elementary School is the school Akari Hinomoto attends. Shinonome Higashi Shopping District In Digimon Adventure, is the former apartment complex of the . One night in 1995, a appears in the apartment where Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Kari Kamiya live, and hatches into a . The following night a shows up causing a lot of damage, and fights . The fight is witnessed by Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, and Mimi Tachikawa, who would later become DigiDestined, as well as many other children. After the fight, Greymon and Parrotmon go back to the . The damage of the battle is blamed on a terrorist bombing, causing many of the resident families to move away. The children, whose parents did not believe that they had seen monsters, eventually forgot the event or accepted that it must have been a dream. , is the main Real World setting for Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Odaiba serves as the primary site of the 's final battle with when he realized the eighth child's location in the district. In Digimon Adventure and 02, the is the television station where Hiroaki Ishida, Jeremiah, Charlie, and Yuki work. In the night of August 2, 1999, launches a fog over Odaiba from the top of the station. The following day, setting up Fuji TV as his base, Myotismon meets Kari Kamiya face to face with the intent to kill her until the other DigiDestined arrive. The battle, ending with killed and first digivolves into to seemingly kill Myotismon, causes the station to eventually collapse. Three years later, the station is rebuilt, and the DigiDestined meet Wizardmon's ghost there. Odaiba Elementary School In Digimon Adventure, the is school Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, and Mimi Tachikawa, , and Terry attend. Mr. Fujiyama is a teacher at this school. Three years later, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya also attend it. In Digimon Adventure, and shirk off their mission to find the eighth DigiDestined to enjoy the night life in . Shibuya Train Station The is a terminal hidden underneath in Digimon Frontier. It is where the Trailmon take human passengers to the . Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Katsuharu, , Chiaki, Teruo, and many other children are called by to the Trailmon Terminal, and go the Digital World on the Trailmon. destroys the underground platform during his invasion of the Human World. The Shibuya Train Station is named D-terminal in Digimon Masters. It is featured on as is the main Real World setting for Digimon Tamers. Kagurazaka Girls' Elementary School In Digimon Tamers, the is the school Rika Nonaka attends. One day, students and several parents, including Rumiko Nonaka, attend a lecture. During the lecture, Rumiko has to leave for a photo shoot, much to Rika's disappointment. Yodobashi Elementary School In Digimon Tamers, the is the school Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Kenta Kitagawa, and Kazu Shioda attend. Seiji Kurosawa is the school's principal. It is named after a school that no longer exists, which Touko Aoyama attended, and by a further coincidence, the West Shinjuku Elementary School was built in the same land. This coincidence amused Aoyama.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/character-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Kenta Kitagawa] In Digimon Fusion, the Xros Heart United Army fights their final battle against the Bagra Army at the side of the . One year later, when merges the Human World with DigiQuartz, protects the same area of the battle with his power, and the Old Clock Shop Man gathers the survivors there. In , on June 21, 20XX, Mikey Kudō and Akari Hinomoto rest by the side of the Sumida River after Mikey participates in two games, until Zenjirou Tsurugi shows up to challenge the boy to a match. Akari then starts discussing with Zenjirou, while Mikey comments on how the evening sun by the river is nice that day. In Digimon Tamers, in 2000, when in Tokyo for the Digimon Card Tournament, Ryo Akiyama was staying at a hotel in . is the main Human World setting for Digimon Data Squad. Yokohama Village is a location in Digimon Masters. DATS Headquarters In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Mexico is the home of a group of middle school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Fusion, when the Old Clock Shop Man summons heroes from different universes, Joe Kido and destroy one of 's agents in Chichen Itza. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Mongolia is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Myanmar is the home of three kindergarten girls who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi has a friend in Russia. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Singapore is Jane's home. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Seoul is the home of four siblings who witness the battle against . Stockholm Royal University of Science In Digimon Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein graduated at the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Bangkok is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Tibet is the home of three monks-in-training who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Ryo Akiyama watches the battle against in Turkey. It is said that the United States of America is covertly conducting research and development on in order to take possession of the Digital World.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ebemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ebemon] In Digimon Frontier, Zoe Ayamoto moved to America at a young age. In Digimon Fusion, Kiriha Aonuma moves to America one year after the final battle against the Bagra Army and meets and there. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Anchorage is the home of four middle school girls who witness the battle against . In Digimon Tamers, Tetsuo Uchiharato is a professor at . Palo Alto University Note: Despite its name, this is not based on the real life , which was not named as this until 2009. In Digimon Tamers, Palo Alto University is the university at which the original Monster Makers had studied in the 1980's. It is also the site where the Monster Makers had created the Digimon prototypes for a trans-government-funded project. Dr. Rob McCoy is a professor at the university. It is a possible reference to . In Digimon: The Movie, Willis takes classes at Colorado State University. Summer Memory is Willis's hometown in Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. It is located in northern Colorado, near the border with . In Digimon Adventure 02, arrives in Miami, where Davis Motomiya, , Ken Ichijouji, , Yamato "Matt" Ishida, and land. They then meet , who tells Ken, Wormmon, Matt, and Gabumon to take a helicopter to Mexico, while Michael J. Barton takes Michael, Davis, and Veemon to New York City in a jet. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, the Tachikawa's are taking a vacation to Hawaii. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, when Taichi "Tai" Kamiya receives Mimi Tachikawa's postcard, she is enjoying herself in Waikīkī. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Chicago is the home of two elementary school boys who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Detroit is the home of two girls who witness the battle against . In , it seems they were using and building extraterrestrial technology, but the truth is shrouded in mystery. It is where Ebemon was artificially created from a captured Vademon, that had the data that configured its body analyzed and improved. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, New York City is the home of a group of high school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, two children who witness the battle against at a hospital in Philadelphia. Gallery File:Human World db.jpg|The Human World in Digimon Battle. File:M2 27.png|A Real World map in Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. See also *Digital World **Digital World (Adventure) **Digital World (Tamers) **Digital World (Frontier) **Digital World (Data Squad) **Digital World (Fusion) **Digital World (Brave Tamer) **Digital World (Story) *Witchelny *DigiQuartz Notes and References Category:Locations Category:Terms